


继业Heir

by SupcellStorms



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupcellStorms/pseuds/SupcellStorms
Summary: 孙策死了，孙权回去奔丧，顺便继承基业。





	继业Heir

孙策去世那年孙权还不到十八，正处于少年到青年的过渡期，个子已经长起来了，体重还没有跟上，从马上跳下来的样子像一根被风吹走的竹竿。

周瑜站在门口等他，一把拽住了竹竿的手，问他：“脸怎么回事？” 

孙权答：“来得匆忙，树枝打的。”

 

其实不是。 

孙权是从张昭那里听说孙策遇刺了，他看着先生嘴一张一合，眼泪突然涌出来，仿佛是身体先于意识就感到了悲伤。他想放声大哭，刚张开嘴，先生的巴掌就招呼过来，一下子把所有的声音都打了回去。

他虽年少当事，却怕极了这个性格刚直的老头。平日相见只敢站在兄长身后，垂手乖乖听教。 

此时孙策早已没了气，脸上缠着布，下人进来给他梳洗干净穿寿衣。断不可能再死而复生挡在他身前挨张昭训斥了。

兄长把他托付给了子布，自然是人说什么是什么。他不敢忤逆，依言出门上马，一路狂奔赶去扶灵，匆忙中忘记挨打这事，眼下周瑜提起来，他也不好说实话。

周瑜猜到七七八八，也不戳破，领人到偏厅歇息。孙权未及弱冠，孙策又死的凄惨，他打心里不想让人看见。

孙权心里千头万绪，好些事等着他办，一时也没想起来要去看。反正再过几天起灵总是要看的，还不如等人把尸体殓好再看。

 

隔天张昭也到了，他年纪大骑不得马，坐车来的。下车时是周瑜和孙权在门口相迎，孙权站的稍稍靠后，可惜周瑜比孙策单薄，挡不住他。张昭下车看了他一眼，还没来得及说什么，被周瑜从旁边掺住了满口客气话引进屋去。

孙权跟在后面心想，公瑾八面玲珑，文韬武略，比干心思，李斯才略，我是万万比不上的。随即又想起比干、李斯下场都不怎么样，忙打住了念头。

等到一切安排妥当，也是两天后了。这时节江东气候正热，天空中倒是铺了厚厚一层云，可不来风，谁也不知道什么时候会下雨。

 

起灵前一晚，孙权在灵堂守灵，周瑜坐在一边，手里还拿着地方上送来的卷宗。早先张昭过来溜达了一圈，被周瑜好言好语劝回去了。眼下屋内只剩下两人，孙权不敢瞅棺椁里的兄长，只好把目光全放在周瑜身上。

周瑜穿着白色孝衣，坐在灯下，一只手举着卷宗对着光细细的看，露出半截小臂。另一只手玩着剪子，不时去挑一下烛芯。

真是奇怪，他心想，以前怎地没发现公瑾哥这般好看。

 

其实他是听过的，江东美周郎的名号，只是那时他年纪还小，天天跟着哥哥到处跑。后来束发，正赶上天下大乱，孙策只管攻城略地，打下来的城镇随手丢给他，他便学着治理。

有人夸他年少老成，他却不甚在意。心下清楚但凡事情，不论是安邦治国还是养蚕织布，只要有人教着，总会做的像回事似的。孙策教得好，他又学得早，哪有不老成的道理。

可孙策从没教过他皮肉上的事情，只在宴饮间与公瑾开玩笑时的谈起过二乔。等下回再见时，他俩人已是连襟了。

孙权是个好奇心不重的人，床第之事没人教他，他也不去想。可现在他从未这么强烈地想要明白它。

 

快成年小兽逐渐拥有了身为狩猎者的直觉。他想，哥跟公瑾，绝不仅仅是连襟。

 

tbc


End file.
